maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
A Sign of Her Passage
A Sign of Her Passage is the fifth chapter of Part I in Max Payne 2. Plot Realizing that the fire which started in his apartment is spreading throughout the building, Max focuses on getting outside to the street. The NYPD detective reaches a stairwell and begins to descend, eventually reaching a door blocked with a piece of wood and a man trapped on the other side. After opening the door a drunk, ex-NYPD cop thanks Max and offers his assistance in getting out of the complex. The pair reach the ground floor, meeting Violet as she bangs on the doors to the exit, and she tells Max that if the gas is turned off on the third floor, the building's ledges can be used to get to safety. As Max walks down the hall to the basement, a trio of Cleaners burst into the hallway and open fire on the three potential escapees. Taking them out, Max and his allies head down into the basement, closing off the gas valve for the third floor and making it easier to get to a window. Making their way to a third floor apartment window and past a few more shooters, Max climbs out onto the ledge and kills, with the help of his two companions, several more Cleaners that arrive in cars in the courtyard below. Upon reaching the ground, a van full of Cleaners arrives and attempts one last assault on the three survivors, but they fail as Max, Violet and the ex-cop are able to overcome them. When Max gets back to the police precinct he works at, his boss, Jim Bravura, questions him on the circumstances surrounding the attacks on Max's apartment complex and Annie Finn's gun workshop. Max explains that he believes Mob captain Vinnie Gognitti is behind the attacks, including the one on his home and that Gognitti might be using the Cleaners to carry out the attacks. Payne does, however, forget to mention Mona Sax's involvement in the case and soon after finds that she had left a number at the police station that Max could reach her at. Mona answers and reveals that she is redirecting the number to Hong Kong if the call is traced, but she also gives Max her address under the condition that he isn't followed. While Max and Mona are talking Valerie Winterson, another NYPD detective, takes a call nearby and when she notices Max hanging up his phone and preparing to leave, she warns Max not to do anything stupid. Enemies Encountered *Squeaky Cleaning Company Other Character Appearances *Ex-cop "boozehound" (ally) *Violet (ally) *Jim Bravura (cutscene) *Valerie Winterson (cutscene) *Mona Sax (voice) Hidden Weapons *When going through the first door to reach the stairwell at the beginning of the chapter, go upstairs to the topmost floor and destroy the crates to reveal ammo and painkillers. *On reaching the basement to turn off the gas valve, open the lockers to get Desert Eagle ammo and painkillers. *Two bottles of painkillers can be found in the bathroom when Max first enters the burning apartment on the third floor. *After climbing the first scaffold to the top but before jumping to the second scaffold, go on the ledge to the right along the building, leap around the pipe to find some sniper ammo, jump across the first gap then shootdodge across the next larger gap, and follow the ledge around the corner to find a cache of ammo, a few weapons and painkillers. Trivia *It is possible to shootdodge into the van before the cutscene show it driving away, resulting in Max standing in the back of the van as it leaves. Video Walkthrough External Link Walkthrough written by 'snkupo' es:Una señal de su paso Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 2 Chapters